chances
by mae-E
Summary: since they both take place in the same city (I think they do at least) what would happen if the worlds of Tru calling and the WB's Tarzan crossed paths? would Tru be able to help without revealing her secret?
1. from normal to rewind

Hi! Here is another slightly weird but somewhat cool idea I had for a crossover story. It's a Tru Calling/ WB's Tarzan crossover. I not exactly sure but I think they both take place in the same city around the same time. So for the premise of this story lets just say they do. I figured if there in the same city their worlds would eventually collide when they cross each other's paths. Hopefully I do a somewhat good job on the characters. I going to try to put this story somewhere between the last episode of the wb's Tarzan (in which I would think every thing turned out well and the uncle actually got the message and gave up.) and before the valentine episode of tru calling. So Tru and Luc are still together. So with that said, on with the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't bug me.  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Chances  
  
(A Tru calling/ WB's Tarzan crossover)  
  
Chapter one: just another day almost.  
  
Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Was the first sound that Tru Davies had awaked to.  
  
~ Huh? What? ~  
  
She looked around and saw that the sound was coming from her alarm clock.  
  
~ Why did I set that? ~  
  
Then she remembered she had agreed to meet her brother Harrison for breakfast.  
  
Just as she reached over and turned off her alarm clock her cell phone rang.  
  
She answered the phone to find her friend Lindsay.  
  
"Hey Tru what are you busy today?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Answered Tru.  
  
"Well how about Lunch?"  
  
"Sure" she answered her friend again.  
  
After making further plans with her friend the call ended and she got up and got ready to go out to breakfast.  
  
As Tru arrived at the dinner to see her brother already there and waiting for her.  
  
After exchanging greetings and pleasantries they ordered.  
  
Over breakfast Tru and Harrison talked about how Meredith's rehab was going, and then other common little things.  
  
Half way through their meal they saw a woman with long red hair jump up from her table and rush out the door while talking on a cell phone.  
  
The man she had been sitting with got up paid the bill and rushed out after her.  
  
As he past by Tru and Harrison's table they could hear him mumbling something under his breath, but couldn't quite make out what it was.  
  
"That was weird" said Harrison "for this city not really." Said Tru. The rest of the meal went most uneventfully.  
  
As the day went on Tru ran some errands and picked up some odds and ends for the supermarket.  
  
Then later on She met Lindsay for lunch and then a little shopping afterwards.  
  
After coming out of the third store they were about to cross the street when about 3 or 4 cops cars speed right passed them with sirens and lights flaring.  
  
"Wow, never a dull moment in this city." Said Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah, but according to the paper there major construction going on at the end of that street." Said Tru.  
  
"So what else is new there is always some sort of construction going on in this city." Said Lindsay.  
  
"That's true," said Tru.  
  
As Tru was heading to the morgue to report for work her cell phone rang.  
  
She picked up to find her boyfriend Luc on the other end.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I might be late for our date."  
  
"How come?" asked Tru  
  
"Cause I Just got to a scene and it looks like its going to be quite a while before I'll be done."  
  
"O! Ok well give me a call when you're done." Said Tru.  
  
"Sure thing." Said Luc.  
  
With that the call was over.  
  
Once she got there she asked Davies how things where going?  
  
"Well we got about three fresh ones en route here right now." He said.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" asked Tru.  
  
"All I know at the moment is that it was some sort of hostage situation gone wrong." Replied Davies.  
  
Just then the delivery guy came in with 2 other guys behind him each wheeling in a body.  
  
The first one being a skinny blond girl that seemed to be in her early 20's.  
  
The second seemed to be a slightly overweight guy in his mid 40's and the third looked like a young boy in his late teens dressed up in gang related clothes.  
  
"What do we have here?" asked Davies.  
  
"Well over there we have a security guard who was shot first.  
  
Secondly we have the little gangbanger over there who started it.  
  
And last but not least is the girl her who ended up being failed insurance."  
  
"Is she a Jane Doe?" Asked Davies.  
  
"No, according to her ID and a positive ID by someone at the scene her name is Nikki Porter."  
  
"What do you mean positive Id at the scene?" asked Tru.  
  
"Well turns out a relative most likely her sister was one of the cops who first responded to the scene. Poor woman saw the whole thing happen."  
  
"Really?" asked Davies. "Yeah, when I left they were having to sedate her she was so hysterical! And there was this blond guy there that had to be forcefully restrained by at least 8 guys."  
  
"Wow!" said Davies.  
  
After that the delivery guys left on another call.  
  
Shortly afterwards Tru and Davies started to look over and book in the bodies.  
  
As they got to the blond Davies mentioned how she had a dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle and gunshot to the right shoulder.  
  
"Looks like this poor girl bleed out. Because this type of wound should not have been fatal, the ambulance must have gotten caught up in the construction."  
  
Tru looked over the girl as Davies talked.  
  
She saw that the girl had a picture in her pocket of herself and the red headed woman from the dinner this morning.  
  
"What do you think time of death was?" Tru asked. "Probably about 7:35 p.m." answered Davies.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get that." Said Davies and walked off.  
  
As Tru looked at the girl lying lifeless on the table in front of her the girl suddenly turned her head looked right into Tru's eye's and whispered "Help Me!" Suddenly a jolt ran though Tru's body as the day flashed before her eyes in reverse.  
  
Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Was heard from her left as Tru suddenly bolted upright in bed! 


	2. a not so new day

Hey sorry it took awhile but not only have I not had the time I haven't had the inspiration. Hopefully you'll like this. One small comment I know the little sister on the show Tarzan was mentioned to go to college so for the sake of argument lets say it was NYU. Cause the name of which school was never mentioned.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't bug me.  
  
CHANCES  
  
(A Tru calling/ WB's Tarzan crossover)  
  
Chapter 2: A New Day Take 2! (Part one)  
  
As Tru bolted upright in bed she realized that this morning was not the start of a new day for her, but the start of yesterday.  
  
She quickly shut off the alarm clock as her cell phone started to ring.  
  
She answered it knowing that that her friend Lindsay looking to set up lunch plans.  
  
"Hey girl how you doing?" asked her friend.  
  
"I'm doing ok, but I'm totally swamped with errands I've put off for too long." Answered Tru.  
  
"So, I guess that means your not free for lunch today?" her friend asked.  
  
"Nope afraid not." said Tru. "Ok. Another time then." Said her friend.  
  
"Yeah guess so." Said tru.  
  
With that they exchanged good-byes and hung up.  
  
Tru hated to have to lie to her friends like that but her gift didn't leave her much choice.  
  
With that she quickly started to dial Davis's number at the morgue.  
  
After about the third ring someone picked up and said, "Hello you reached the morgue. How can I help you?"  
  
"Davis, it's me Tru I need to talk to you."  
  
"Another special days Tru?" asked her co-worker.  
  
"Yeah, I need you to find out some information on a NYU student." Said Tru in an urgent tone.  
  
"Ok, does the person your trying to help have a name?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, um..." The flashback of the day before started to play in her mind like a video and she saw and heard Davis telling her the girl's name. "Her name is Nicki Porter." Said Tru.  
  
"Ok. Well I'll see what information I can gather and call you back as soon as possible." Said Davis.  
  
"Thanks." Said Tru.  
  
With that she ended the call and hung up the phone.  
  
She quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone and purse and headed out the door.  
  
As She reached the sidewalk outside her building she fished her cell phone out of her pocket and called her brother.  
  
After like the 5th ring he finally answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Harrison, It's me Tru. Where are you right now?"  
  
"I'm at the dinner. I just sat down." answered her brother a little confused.  
  
"O! Wait is it like one of those rewind days?" Her brother asked sounding inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah, It's one of those days. Look I'm not going to be able to make breakfast, but I need your help." Said Tru.  
  
"Name it Sis."  
  
"Ok, tell me do you see a woman with about little bit longer than shoulder length red hair sitting in the dinner?" Tru asked.  
  
"Yeah, she sitting towards the back of the dinner. What about her?" Asked Harrison.  
  
"Well I want you to keep track of her today." Said Tru.  
  
"You mean follow her?" asked her brother.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Answered Tru.  
  
"No problem Sis." Said Harrison  
  
"Just be careful about it Harrison. The Woman is a cop, and the last thing either one of us needs is for you to get arrested. For 2 reasons, a) your of no help to me if you end up stuck in jail. And b) I don't know if I currently have the funds for bail money." Stated Tru.  
  
"I totally understand Tru, I'll be completely stealth about it!" commented her brother.  
  
"Ok. Give me a heads up if anything happens." Said Tru.  
  
With that the call was over as she made her way on to the NYU campus looking for the girl that asked her for help.  
  
After about 2 hours of looking around she spotted a girl heading out of one of the buildings as some classes were letting out. She hurried to catch up to the girl.  
  
She saw her heading toward a short staircase and noticed that there was a rollerblader heading to the same staircase that wasn't watching where he was going.  
  
She could tell that if she didn't do something the 2 were going to crash. As She started to jog over to where she saw the girl She shouted, 'Look out!" The girl stopped and started to look around to see who had say that when she saw the guy on the rollerblades whiz right passed her with less then half a foot of space clearance.  
  
Shortly afterwards Tru caught up to the girl.  
  
"O! Good you heard me," said Tru.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks. You saved me from a nasty accident there." The girl said.  
  
"No problem." Said Tru.  
  
"Your Nicki Porter right?" Tru asked.  
  
"Yeah, do I know you?" asked the girl in a confused tone of voice.  
  
"How do you know my name?" the girl asked.  
  
"Well let me introduce myself I'm Tru Davies. I'm a journalism major here at school. My teacher assigned this writing assignment to write about the day in the life of another student here at school. So the teacher had his computer randomly select students from the student registry and when my turn came up it pick you."  
  
"O! Ok, so dose that mean you want to interview me or something?" Nicki asked.  
  
"Yeah, but mostly I just have to tag along and observe your daily routine. That is if it's ok with you?" after a few minutes of thought the girl said "It's ok I guess. When would this start?"  
  
"Well since I have to have it in by Friday if I could start today it would be a big help." Said Tru.  
  
"I guess this is a good of a time as any I guess." Said the girl.  
  
And with that both the girl and Tru headed down the staircase to the girl's next destination.  
  
*******************  
  
As soon as Harrison ended telephone conversation with his Sister Tru he began his surveillance of the red head at the back of the dinner.  
  
Holding his morning newspaper in one hand to make it look like he was reading it he just watched as he sipped his cup of coffee.  
  
After about 90 minutes he saw the woman and her companion get up from their booth and start to head towards the door.  
  
As they passed by Harrison's table he heard her say to the guy with her, " I got this one Sam. You got the last one."  
  
As soon as they left the dinner Harrison quickly paid his tab and left to follow the 2.  
  
After tracking the woman all over town for the last 3 and a half hours he was starting to get tired, but was trying his hardest to remain inconspicuous the whole time.  
  
The private eye stuff was starting to get really old.  
  
"The things I do for my sister! Man, is she going to own m for this." Harrison said to himself.  
  
******************  
  
"Is that guy still following us?" Jane asked her partner Sam.  
  
He made a quick glance over his shoulder and then said "Yeah, and he still got that ragged newspaper." Answered Sam.  
  
"What in the heck do think he is doing? I mean does he not think were not going to recognize the same guy in a tan leather jacket reading a newspaper with a coffee stain on it, when he pops all over the city." She asked her partner.  
  
"Yeah, that and the fact that the paper has been upside down for the last hour." Said Sam.  
  
"You're kidding," she asked as she quickly glanced back and started to laugh slightly.  
  
"No I'm not," he said as he started to smirk.  
  
"I never seen him before today have you have you?" he asked Jane.  
  
"No, I haven't either. Do you think he harmless?" she Asked Sam.  
  
"Well whether he is or not isn't really the main concern at the moment." He said.  
  
"It's not?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"No, the main concern is that if your boy around and discovers this guy following us around we're going to have to worry about this guy safety." Said Sam.  
  
As the realization of Sam's word's sunk in, she paled considerably.  
  
A feeling of dread quickly spread over her as she realized how quickly this could turn into a problem.  
  
"Your right Sam this could get problematic rather quickly."  
  
"Quicker than you might think!" said Sam as he glanced up at the rooftops around them.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked Sam.  
  
"Take a look about 2 rooftops back. If I'm not mistaken I think I might have just saw your boy heading in the opposite direction." Said Sam.  
  
*******************  
  
As Harrison stood on the corner about a block away holding is paper, he saw that the pair he was following were starting to look up.  
  
"What the heck are they looking at?" He asked him self as he started looking straight up.  
  
He stepped a few steps away from the wall building to get a better look but saw nothing.  
  
No planes, traffic helicopters, or even the slightest hint of a cloud in the sky.  
  
It was completely clear blue sky.  
  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
He looked down at his paper and after turning it right side up tried to find the weather report.  
  
As he backed up to get out of the flow of pedestrian traffic and leaned against the corner of the building to read his paper he didn't see the 2 he had been following all morning starting to head in his direction in a rather fast pace.  
  
Harrison also didn't see the figure approach and emerge out of the alley on his immediate left until the figured grabbed tightly onto his arm and collar.  
  
In the shock of being grabbed and dragged into the alley Harrison dropped his newspaper.  
  
Then He was suddenly raised off he feet and slammed against the wall.  
  
Harrison's head hit the wall so hard that he saw stars in front of his eyes.  
  
As soon as his eyes focused he saw a very strong and very angry shoulder length blond haired guy staring at him with one of the dirtiest looks he ever seen in his life!  
  
Suddenly he heard the guy shout at him "Why are you following Jane?"  
  
"Who?" Asked a Terrified Harrison.  
  
After a few very tension filled seconds Harrison say the red haired woman and her partner run into the alley.  
  
"Let him go john!" He heard the red haired woman say to the blond guy.  
  
The blond guy looked at the woman very intensely then Dropped Harrison.  
  
Harrison was still in a combined state of shock and fear that when he was dropped his legs didn't hold him and crumpled to the ground.  
  
The woman walked up to the blond guy's side and asked Harrison a question but he didn't hear it as her partner was helping him to his feet.  
  
"Repeat that please? Asked Harrison.  
  
"I said, who are you? And why have you been following me and my partner around all morning?" said Jane.  
  
"My name Is Harrison Davies. And I was following you cause my sister asked me to." Harrison said in a still scared tone of voice. 


	3. secrets revealed!

_Sorry I had not been around in a while to update this story lately but between computer problems and time management problems then not being inspired to do so._

_But I'm back. Even though my computer problems are on going. And with the holidays approaching quickly I'm going to have even less time. But I'll try my best._

_Not only have I been working on this story but on a few of my others. Which would thrill me if those reading would take the time to check out and review those as well, but no pressure._

_Hey if anyone can tell me the name and artist of the song I mention in this chapter I'll give them an honorable mention in the next chapter!_

_So without further waiting on with the chapter!_

**CHANCES**

**(A Tru calling / WB's Tarzan crossover.)**

**Chapter 3:**

Tru and Nicki were sitting in Tru's usual dinner having lunch. In the background the cook's radio was playing a slow paced song. Nicki who had stopped talking because she was listening to the song; turned and looked at Tru and mentioned how the song reminded her of her sister.

Tru stopped and listened to the words of the song that flowed over the noise of the lunch crowd. The heart wrenchingly sad lyrics of having to deal with the consequences of poorly made choices really touched her.

"So, your sister been through a hard time?" Tru asked. "Yeah, a few moths ago a co-worker of her that she had been close with died on the job. Since then she been going through a lot of personal stuff." Answered Nicki. "Really?" Asked Tru. "Yeah, but I rather not go into it." Nicki answered.

Feeling a change of subject was needed Tru asked, "What does your sister do for a living?" Tru already knew the answer to this question, but had to ask to keep up appearances. "She is part of the NYPD." Answered Nicki. "So, she a cop?" Tru commented. "Yeah, she always been into rules and regulations and order and stuff like that." Commented Nicki.

Tru was about to say something when she heard a cell ring. Both girls checked their phones. Then Tru said, "It's mine." She answered the phone to be greeted with Davis's voice on the other end. 'I'll just be a minute."

She got up from the table so her conversation could not be heard. "So, Davis what have you got?" Tru asked her boss and confidante. "Well, she is a sophomore at NYU. She works at a bookstore in the village. She has a sister named Jane..." "Who is a cop." Interrupted Tru. "She Just told me that. What else you got?" Asked Tru. "O! Well, she still has an undeclared major." Said Davis. He went on for about 5 to 10 minutes about details and specific information on Nicki Porter, the latest in a string of people to ask for Tru's special kind of help.

Than suddenly there was a loud crash on Davis's end of the line. "Davis, what was that?" Tru asked somewhat alarmed. Davis stood up from his computer and looked out of his office window into the main room just in time to see Harrison fly backwards into the room as if he had been thrown really hard. "What is going on Davis?" Tru asked again. "A, Tru I'll call you right back! Something just came up." Said Davis really quickly then hung up before Tru had the chance to respond. Leaving Tru completely confused.

Davis walked out of his office to see what was going on and he then saw 3 people enter the room. There was a tall, thin, man in a clean, pressed suit with a very short haircut. There was also a woman with long wavy red hair, and slender build. And a second man with long messy blonde hair. Dressed in T-shirt and khaki cargo pants, but was completely barefoot.

Davis then quickly looked to his right and saw Harrison lying on the floor on his back about 2 or 3 feet away from the blonde guy. "What's going on here?" asked Davis as he looked back at the trio of people, then again at Harrison. "They are looking for Tru." Said Harrison between groans of pain from attempting to get off the floor and back on his feet.

Davis looked back at the crowd and then asked, "Who are you? How can I help you?" The Red headed woman stepped forward and said, "I'm detective Jane Porter. This is my partner detective Sam Sullivan, and this is John Clayton." As she motioned to the guy in the crisp suit, then to the blonde.

Davis's eyes grew wide when he heard the woman say her name was Porter knowing that was the same last name of the girl tru was currently trying to save. It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together and figure out this was the sister that he was just telling Tru about.

Davis tried to cover his momentarily shocked expression that he was sure had registered on his face. "I'm Davis. I'm in charge here. What can I help you with?" He said. He saw that he had gotten a few strange looks right before he introduced himself.

"Well you could help us locate a Miss Tru Davies." Said Jane. "We know from Mr. Davies here that she works here." She had continued on to say. Davis turned and gave Harrison a hard glare. Then turned back to answer the detective. Before he started to speak he noticed the blonde guy was no longer behind the 2 detectives. "Yes, Miss Davies works here but she not here right now. She doesn't arrive to later on tonight. May I ask what you want with her?" Davis asked.

"Well we found this fool following us around about an hour ago. And when questioned about it he said that his sister asked him to." Said Sam. "What we are looking for is a why." Said Jane. Putting on his most professional stone face Davis then proceeded to tell the detectives, "I have no idea where Miss Davies is right now. I don't keep track of my employee's personal time." After his answer the room fell silent for a few minutes.

What finally broke it was the sound of a short shuffle by the inner office's second doorway, followed by the squeak of the hinges from someone exiting through the morgue's main door. They all turned just in time to see a blur of gold move through the door and out of sight.

Jane suddenly turned to Sam and asked, "Where is John?" She sounded a bit alarmed and worried. Sam quickly looked around some then said in a somewhat worried tone, "I don't know, and that's never a good thing. Last I saw him he wandered in to that back office." Davis visibly paled, as he remembered that he had left the information he pulled up for Tru was still on the screen. He hadn't had the chance to minimize it off the screen, with all the commotion that happened a few minutes ago.

"Harrison did you see where the guy went?" Asked Davis. "Yeah, he was back there looking at something then he grabbed a scarf off the chair and left. It was the scarf I gave my sister for her birthday last month." Answered Harrison. "Why didn't you say something?" asked Jane as Sam walked unnoticed into the other room. "Hey! After what happened this morning I'm not about to get in his way!" Said Harrison. Both Jane and Davis just looked at Harrison as if he had just grown another head. "What? Your Not the one that got thrown against a brick wall, then thrown threw a door. I was! It's not as fun as it sounds." Said an exasperated Harrison.

Just then they heard a shout from the other office. "Hey, Jane look at this." Came Sam's voice. As she headed passed Davis to enter the office behind him Davis meanwhile turned as pale as his pristine lab coat. "What?" Asked Harrison. In a hushed and rushed tone Davis said, "Jane is the sister of the girl Tru is trying to help today. And in the commotion of your entrance I didn't get to take her information off the computer, cause I was talking to your sister when you got here." Davis then turned and rushed into the office behind him. Leaving in his wake a very shocked Harrison, standing there with mouth open.

Both Davis and Harrison arrived in the room just in time to see Jane reading the computer screen, with eyes as wide as dinner plates, displaying her shock. "Well this would explain why your boy rushed out of here. He saw that picture and must of thought she was in trouble." Said Sam. Jane looked up and locked her eyes on Davis, and said, "Why do you have my sister's DMV file?" Sam put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Look you go deal with your boy and finding your sister. I'll deal with finding out the answers here." Said Sam. "O.K." she said with an unsure tone. Then with that she ran out the office, and then out through the main door out of sight.

Sam then looked up at both Davis and Harrison and said sternly but not quite crossing the boarder of shouting, "O.K.! I want answers and I want them now! And don't give me those innocent looks cause I know something is going on here now spill it!"

"Spill what?" asked Davis unfaltering. "Well, you could start with why you got all this Information on Jane's sister?" Again the 2 other guys in the room stonewalled him. "Now look! Somebody better say something cause it could be in Miss Davies best interests." Said Sam.

He was getting a little frustrated at the fact that he wasn't getting any answers. A look of concern suddenly spread across Harrison's face. He then asked, "What do you mean in my sister's best interests?" "Well, you saw the blonde guy that was here, well he's not the most stable of people. He is also very protective of Jane, so if he thinks your sister is going to cause harm or be a threat to her in any way there is no telling what could happen." Said Sam in all seriousness.

Davis stood there concerned but silent. Harrison looked at him and said, "Davis tell him!" Davis shook his head still not sure if he should break his silence. With that Harrison got very upset. "Davis tell him! If you don't I will!" He shouted.

"Tru is always the one to try to protect me and look over me, even before all of this started. This is one of the few chances I have to protect my sister, and I'm not going to screw this up like I have everything else." Harrison said more calmly, but still in a emotional tone of voice. Davis looked at him stunned at his resolve.

"Tru looks to us when she needs help doing what she does, and I just strongly feel in my gut that in this case this is the best way to help her." Harrison said almost pleadingly.

Davis looked at him then said, "even if we did tell him he won't believe us." Tell me what? I'm an opened minded kind of guy, so what the hell is going on here?" Asked Sam. Knowing there was no way of getting out of telling the detective now, Davis took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"O.k. You're going to have to sit down for this." Said Davis as he motioned to the couch near the back of the office. So as Sam walked over to the couch and sat down both Davis and Harrison pulled over some chairs and sat down.

"O.K. I'm going to try my best to explain this." Said Davis as he took another deep breath and sighed again. "When it comes to some lines of work they say for that person it's not just a job it's a calling. For example why did you become a cop?" Davis asked Sam. "Because I wanted to help people." Answered Sam. "Well so does Tru. She was Pre-med. in college." Said Harrison. "Then how did she end up here?" asked Sam. "Well, to be honest, that calling to help people was so strong that it lead her here." Explained Davis.

"To the morgue? Aren't the people here beyond help by the time they get here?" Sam asked confused. "Well that's where the unbelievable part comes in." Commented Harrison. "Well, see this is the wrongful death section of the morgue. Technically all those who are brought here should still be alive." Said Davis. Sam sat in silent thought for a moment then asked, "where are you going with all this?"

"What I am leading to is this, Tru has the special talent to hear the pleads for help that nobody else can." Answered Davis. Sam sat there confused as ever. Then after a few minutes asked, "What does that mean?" "Well, as simply stated as possible that means, it is those who are brought here who ask for Tru's help.

Then she is instantly given the chance to re-live the day. Thus having the opportunity to save that person's life. She is the only one who remembers what happened during the first run of the day." Said Davis.

Both him and Harrison wait for his reaction. After about 10 to 15 minutes Sam looks at both men and states," That's crazy! No way is that even possible!" says Sam astounded. "I thought, and said the same exact thing when she first told me, but it is true." Said Harrison.

"Look I know it goes against all scientific reason but I know it's true because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't! Her mother could do the same thing she can, and she saved my life because of it." Exclaimed Davis.

Sam's eyes grew wide in shock. "That's how I knew where you were this morning, because originally I met Tru there for breakfast. But this time she called me and told me that she needed me to help her by keeping track of the red haired woman." Said Harrison

"So, Just for sake of argument we say she can do what you say, how does that explain what you're doing with Jane's sister Nicki's DMV file?" Asked Sam still feeling the most confused he ever felt in his whole life.

When he looked at the 2 men before him, neither one could look him in the eye. It only took him a few minutes to put together for himself. 'O!" Said Sam, as all the life seemed to drain from his face.

"So that means..." He trailed off not wanting to or being able to finish his statement. "Yes, that means that it was Nicki who asked for Tru's help. And that means unless tru can prevent it Nicki Porter will die today." Said Davis solemnly.


End file.
